


Guess What Else Belongs to the Half-Blood Prince?

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Spanking, Tattoo, nearly nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Hermione gets a tattoo to show Severus that she belongs only to him.





	




End file.
